


Reasons to cry

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys is pregnant and emotional. Jack does his best to not be an ass about it and not laugh.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Reasons to cry

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to get out of my system.
> 
> All the crying and the mood inspired by years ago when doctors tried to fix my body by adding even more hormones to the hormonal mess, and my moods were... fun. I was exactly like this. Poor Rhys, though. He never signed up for this.

"Come on, Jack," Rhys whined. "Gimme!"

He tried to reach for the chocolate bar again, but Jack just moved it further, until it fumbled off his desk. Rhys tried to get to it, walking around the desk, but the older man was quick to pick it up and put it into a drawer. He grinned at his pouting husband when the drawer clicked shut.

"Work's done," he said with a softer smile. "Let's go, reservations are waiting."

Jack stood up and began putting on his jacket, but even though he wasn't looking, his sharp senses told him that something is wrong, and he turned to his husband again, seeing tears roll down his cheeks. "Aww, honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked towards him, gently taking Rhys' forearms in his big hands to pull him into a hug. The younger man resisted for a while, eyes longingly locked onto the drawer, but then he buried his face in Jack's neck and let the sobs out. "Here, here," Jack soothed as he patted his back. "Tell me what's wrong."

"'M hungry!" Rhys sobbed. "Come on, Jack, please? I need some food..."

Jack tried to suppress a chuckle, but this was a lost fight. His partner's pregnancy hormones never stopped being endearing. "Rhysie, baby... Are you crying because I refused to give you a chocolate bar before going to the most expensive restaurant on Helios? Because you've been a little sick after caramel these days, and there is caramel in the bar... That's why you are crying?" He never stopped his gentle, soothing motions, but a hint of amusement creeped into his voice.

"Don't laugh!" Rhys half pouted, half sobbed. "I'm hungry! Baby needs food."

"Of course you do," Jack chuckled once more before stepping away. "How about we go to the restaurant, eat some proper food, and then you can have chocolate ice-cream for desert?"

Rhys nodded, small smile spreading over his face that was red with tears. He let Jack help him put on his jacket, loving the way it was almost too tight over his swollen belly. He was smiling by the time they reached the waiting car and sat next to each other in the back.

Jack started chatting about a steak, practically drooling from his daydreaming about the big piece of meat. He was a little taken away when, when he turned to his husband again, there were tears and suppressed sobs once more.

Before he could ask, Rhys opened his mouth to let out a few sobs and a whiny: "I don't know why I'm crying; don't ask!"

Jack was quick to scoot over to the younger, hugging him tight. Mainly to hide his wide smile and the effort he needed to put into not laughing. But also for comfort, of course.

Rhys babbled something unintelligible, kept squeezing Jack until his cybernetic arm actually started hurting, and then he gradually relaxed just as spontaneously like it all started. He accepted the paper tissue from Jack, who kept his pockets stuffed with those lately, as Rhys cried at almost everything, and then they arrived and headed into the restaurant.

The best table was already waiting for them, and Jack helped Rhys pull his chair, wincing when it almost caused another waterfall to arise, but the young man kept it together this time. They were given menus, but Jack already knew his order, and so did Rhys. When the waiter asked about drinks, Jack ordered a glass of cold water with lemon, but Rhys kept staring at the menu.

"What would you like, pumpkin?" he asked, running his fingers over the hand thet clutched the paper a little too tightly.

"Coke, please," Rhys answered, and the waiter left. "But I really want wine today," he sighed, looking at Jack like he could solve it. "I know I can't... But I want it. Crave it."

"Alcohol's gotta wait, honey," he chuckled. "If you wanted to keep drinking a hundred year old chardonnay, you shouldn't've let me knock you up." He paused, biting the inside of his cheek. "Oh, please, don't cry," he sighed, but he knew it's too late. "I'm happy, you know."

"I know," Rhys let out a squeaky sound that barely resembled words, and he would be ashamed in any other situation, but the hormones messed with more than one thing. "I'm happy too," he sobbed into the nearest paper tissue, tearing it from the origami dove on his plate.

"Wanna skip lunch and get straight to the dessert? I've read that today's speciality is brownies with fresh strawberries and ice-cream..." Jack futilely tried to make things better, to stop the stream of tears, because it was getting to him too, and his mood became volatile when his partner was distressed.

"But I want my steak," Rhys whined and inelegantly emptied his nose.

This made Jack chuckle again. He shook his head, deciding that, seeing as they aren't getting their food in the next five minutes, he can scoot his chair closer to Rhys, so he can hug him while he rambles something about homemade fries through wet sobs.

* * *

Once he was well fed, full of steak and brownies, sleepiness took over Rhys, and he fell asleep on the ride back to the office. Jack already cancelled every meeting he had in their shared office, so he can let his husband sleep on the soft sofa. He can't just up and leave Hyperion to burn every time Rhys cries, especially now that it's at least twice an hour, but he can do this for him.

When Rhys woke up, soft pillows under his head, the fluffiest blanket over his body, a chocolate bar was lying next to him on the coffee table. He stretched like a cat, nibbling at the sweet and listening to Jack making threats in the softest, calmest voice. He was probably threatening some employees life. His busy, powerful CEO husband, working hard so their daughter has a nice future.

Oh no.

Rhys bit his lip, trying to will the stream of emotions away, but it was too late, and he scrambled around for a paper tissue to empty his running nose into. Before he was done, Jack was already by his side, the call ended.

"Did I wake you, kitten?" he asked carefully as he rubbed his back. "You know I wasn't angry at you, right...?"

Rhys blinked up at the CEO, stunned out of the tears. Did Jack seriously think he was afraid of him? Had he ever been? (Except for their first meeting when Rhys got the CEO's coffee spilled on himself and he somehow thought he is going to get strangled to death for that even though he didn't cause it.)

"I'm not crying because of the call, dumbass!" he rolled his eyes, that watered again when he remembered the cause. He tried to explain to Jack that he is proud of him, that he loves him, and their daughter will too, but it all came out slurred into one big wet mess of sobs.

But he knew that Jack knows how he feels. He knew from the way Jack desperately tried not to laugh, to not humiliate his partner, which was something he would never do for anybody else. He knew from the gentle touches and firm hugs, because Rhys was not really fond of those, but Jack was a cuddler, a cuddle monster, really.

Rhys cried some more before Jack decided to call it a day, and they left the office to cuddle by a movie and a bucket of ice-cream at their shared apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for irregular updates on the next big work I'm currently writing! [@ElfWriting](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting)


End file.
